Andy Blankenbuehler
Cincinnati, OH |trained = Southern Methodist University |production = Broadway Revival Cats Movie 2019 |role = Choreographer |database = IMDB }}Andy Blankenbuehler is an American dancer, choreographer, and director known primarily for his stage and concert work. He has choreographed multiple productions of Cats, including the upcoming 2019 film adaptation. Cats History Broadway Revival - 2016 - Choreographer US Tour 6 - 01/2019 - Choreographer Cats Movie 2019 - 2018/2019 - Choreographer Career Andy received his bachelor's degree from Southern Methodist University in Dallas, Texas, and began appearing in Broadway shows in 1992. He has been the recipient of three Tony awards for his work in Into The Heights, Hamilton, and Bandstand, respectively. Other works include Bring It On: the Musical, Dirty Dancing, and the 2012 Annie revival. Andy has been choreographing US productions of Cats since 2016. Andy Blankenbuhler.jpg Biography (2019) ANDY BLANKENBUEHLER (Choreographer): Mr. Blankenbuehler is proud to have received the 2018 Kennedy Center Honors for his work on the musical Hamilton. He is three-time Tony Award winner for his choreography in the Broadway productions of Bandstand, In The Heights and Hamilton for which he also received London's Olivier Award. The recent production of Bandstand (director/choreographer) also received the Drama Desk and Chita Rivera Award for Best Choreography. Other Broadway credits include Bring It On (Tony nomination), 9 To 5 (Tony nomination), The People In The Picture, The Apple Tree, Annie, and the recent revival of CATS. Other theatrical work includes Desperately Seeking Susan (West End), the world premiere of the new musical FLY (Dallas Theatre Center), The Wiz (City Center Encores), A Little Princess(Andrew Lippa), and the recent international tour of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. Upcoming projects include the new musical Only Gold with British singer/songwriter Kate Nash. On television, Mr. Blankenbuehler's work has been seen on the Lionsgate/ABC remake of Dirty Dancing, America's Got Talent, So You Think You Can Dance, the Sopranos, MTV, Sesame Street featuring Janelle Monae, as well as many commercials. He has staged concert work for both Elton John and Bette Midler, and he conceived, directed and choreographed the hit Caesars Palace production Nights On Broadway. He is currently working on a new limited series on FX about the lives of Bob Fosse and Gwen Verdon and also on the new film adaptation of CATS. As a performer, Mr. Blankenbuehler has danced on Broadway in Fosse, Contact, Man of La Mancha, Saturday Night Fever, Steel Pier, Big and Guys and Dolls. Originally from Cincinnati, Ohio, Mr. Blankenbuehler resides in New York City, with his wife Elly and two children, Luca and Sofia. Mr. Blankenbuehler is a recipient of a special 2015 Drama Desk Award for his achievement in the theatre. Media US Tour 6 2019 Andy Blankenbuehler interview 01.jpg|2019 interview (part 1) US Tour 6 2019 Andy Blankenbuehler interview 02.jpg|2019 interview (part 2) US Tour 6 2019 Andy Blankenbuehler interview 03.jpg|2019 interview (part 3) US Tour 6 2019 Andy Blankenbuehler interview 04.jpg|2019 interview (part 4) US Tour 6 2019 Andy Blankenbuehler interview 05.jpg|2019 interview (part 5) US Tour 6 2019 Andy Blankenbuehler interview 06.jpg|2019 interview (part 6) Trivia *He personally recommended Cory English for a role in the Cats Movie 2019 to Tom Hooper the director of the film. Category:Movie (2019) Crew Category:Choreography Team